Lizardtail II
Lizardtail is a member of the Ambassadors. Appearance Lizardtail is a large man,Cell 22.4 who wears a green dress shirt and a mask with a pattern like a Celtic knot.Lizardtail, bigger than the others, with a green dress shirt and pocket square, an ornate mask that looked more like a Celtic knot than anything lizardlike. Maybe the segments or spiral of it were supposed to represent a cut tail? - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y Abilities and Powers Lizardtail is a Healer who emits an aura which regenerates those in the area: causing wounds to close quickly and mend.Lizardtail - Aura regenerates those in the area. - Parahuman List; bolded edit by Wildbow Skitter notes that his power felt like being by the fire-side, just close enough to feel as though that 'heat' had a physical form, just close enough to be bearable. Instead of feeling hot however, the sensation is almost like a chill. The sensation was directional, making everyone aware of exactly where he was.Lizardtail’s power was pressing against me, even from the other side of the street. It penetrated my costume to the skin, making my skin tingle and ensuring that I was always aware of where he was. It was like the sensation of standing in front of a fire, just close enough to feel as though that heat had a physical form, just close enough to be bearable. It wasn’t hot, though. It was cold, if anything. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 His power had a wide range, able to reach across a entire street. It may have also granted it's recipients enhanced durability and resistance to the wounding effects of other powers.Lizardtail’s power pressed even harder against me. I could feel the edges of my injuries tingling, the wounds slowly knitting closed. Far slower than they should have been, given the earlier demonstration of Lizardtail’s power. Either he was weaker, or her ability to inflict wounds that progressively got worse over time was taking away from the power of his regeneration. Butcher had a grip on Regent, threw him into Biter with enough strength to take the two of them out of the fight. Possibly enough strength to kill one, if Lizardtail’s power wasn’t able to outpace the internal damage done. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 It is unknown if it can discriminate between friend or foe but it can be repressed to some extent as Parian didn't feel it when they met. it is unknown how wide ranging the regeneration capacity is and what wounds it can not treat.There -can- be very few people with healing abilities. Bonesaw, Scapegoat, Panacea. Others with niches (neurology only, or cardiac systems only), others still with limited capacity (Othala with the ability to grant regeneration). That’s setting-relevant and a reality when healing is actually something monumentally complex. - Comment by Wildbow on Cell 22.4 History Background Like all their capes, Lizardtail was a loyal trusted and tested member of the Accord's OrganizationThe five employees arrived right on time. Satisfactory. He opened the door to his room and invited them in. Three men, two women, immaculate, all in proper business attire. His vetting process was strict, and each step up the ladder required both his invitation and the employee’s acceptance. Each step required them to prove their worth, to face progressively more stress and heavier workloads, and to hold themselves up to his increasingly exacting standards of perfection. It might have made for reality television, if it weren’t for the blood that was shed along the way. Theirs and others. “You are being promoted,” he said. “After tomorrow, you will be my ambassadors, my representatives to the rest of the world.” The displays of emotion were well hidden, but they were there. They were pleased. “That is all.” Wordless, the five marched out of his room. - Excerpt on Interlude 20.y before receiving his powers.Citrine lifted the file folder, opened it and handed me a set of pages, neatly stapled. The entire thing was high-resolution, complete with a picture and lines of text in labeled boxes. Much of it was neatly censored with black bars. A young man, in his mid twenties, his hair immaculate, parted to one side, wearing a high quality business suit. ‘Kurt’, last name censored. Date of birth censored. Age twenty-five. The next page was more details. Personality tests, psychiatric tests, GPA in middle school and high school, post-secondary education, work history. ‘Kurt’ had ascended to the role of head chef at a record pace, returned to school to get a four year education in three years, then started working for Accord. ‘Pam’. Contract lawyer for a major firm, made partner at age twenty-eight, stepped down to work for Accord. ‘Shaw’, ‘Laird’, and ‘Kyesha’ followed the same pattern. “They are going through the vetting process as we speak. Experienced members of Accord’s businesses, on board with his plans, and loyal,” Citrine said. ... “Cauldron,” I said. “Accord’s using Cauldron to empower his employees.” - Excerpt from Imago 21.4 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Lizardtail was raised to the Ambassadors alongside Jacklight, Ligeia, Codex, and a fifth recruit. Post-Echidna Fresh from successfully getting his powers Accord lent Lizardtail to the Undersiders for an engagement in exchange for an explication of his power.I could sense the Ambassadors. Citrine and Othello were there. So were four new recruits: Jacklight, Ligeia, Lizardtail and Codex. The fifth potential recruit hadn’t been so lucky. ... Their powers were new. Less than six hours old. Accord had agreed to lend them to us, though their costumes hadn’t yet been designed, their powers not fully explored. We’d offered Tattletale's analysis of their capabilities in exchange. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 A better attired Lizardtail was among the "firepower" Accord brought to a hostile meeting with the Undersiders. Fanart Gallery File:Lizardtail.png|Image by Mugasofer. Trivia *The Ambassadors had another lizard-themed cape before Lizardtail; confirmed to be his immediate predecessor and another Healer, Lizardtail I wore a similar green dress shirt and copper lizard mask, he died fighting the Slaughterhouse Nine.The TV started making noise. Rey wheeled around to see Citrine and one of her fellow ‘ambassadors’ standing in front of the TV. The man in the suit with a green dress shirt and a copper lizard mask was the one turning up the volume. ... The door slammed shut. Citrine had gone upstairs. The lizard-masked man watched the television. ... The door at the top of the stairs closed. He turned to see that the lizard-man was being relieved. Had that much time passed already? ... A body fell down the stairs. The man with the lizard mask. Dead, though not so mutilated. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.x This is likely why Lizardtail's mask doesn't have to resemble a lizard, despite the name. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Vial Cape Category:Accord's Ambassadors Category:Worm Characters